gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamecom vs. Capcom 2
Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 (Chaos Battle ~ Gamecom VS/AND Capcom) is the direct sequel to the first Gamecom vs. Capcom. Like the original, GvS2 is a 2D tag-team fighting game published by Gamecom and developed strongly by Capcom... Now with the help of Iron Galaxy Studios, who were notably known for developing the official Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike Online Edition for PlayStation Network and Xbox Live. Available for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, PC/Mac, and the GigaCom, Gamecom vs. Capcom 2 is updated with balance tweaks, new characters, returning and new stages, and a more robust story... And don't forget about some new game modes, too! The main character artwork has been drawn by Daisuke Ishiwatari (who worked in both Guilty Gear as the creator, and BlazBlue as the music composer), and promotional images were stylized by Falcoon. Unlike in the original installment, Tetsuya Shibata and Masato Nakamura have not reprised music composition duties, and there are now songs ripped from other notable titles (some of them are either arrangements or remixes at that) Note I, the great Ouroburos, originally expected to start work on GvS2 during Saturday evening. And yet, I was a little too excited to wait, so on this Friday, I gave myself a headstart! Gameplay Most of all the game mechanics from Gamecom vs. Capcom have been retained, except for a few differences below. Changes in mechanics *Whenever playing as a character during gameplay, you can not only use his/her own moveset, but you can also change the playstyle that was originally for a different character (ex. Jared Raigon can have Beecanoe's moveset, Genius Guy could utilize Dark Guy's, etc.) *The super-powered techniques in the original, the Meteor Breaks, can now be performed anytime on the go, with or without any levels in your power gauge. *The ultimate attacks, known as the Giga Meteor Break Finishs, are now allowable for use in any round... However, the "35% or lower health" method is still mandatory. Now renamed as Final Oblivion Force *1-on-1 and 2-on-2 battles have been newly implemented into this installment. *Every character has his/her own storyline, where you fight in fifteen different battles, exchangeable dialogue quips (full-on voiceovers included), and animated cutscenes in the middle of the game animated/produced by Japanese animation studio Xebec. Character Roster *Nearly every character from the predecessor has returned (excluding a few halves of the DLC), and have brought newcomers along to join the fray. Some of the characters that were DLC in the past are now unlockable characters, instead. This is also the first GvS title in the series to not only feature Japanese, but also English voice acting. Gamecom fraction Gamecom Team: Returning/Starter *Jared "Prince Sauria" Raigon (from Epic Saga); CV: Showtaro Morikubo, Vic Mignogna *Beecanoe Drygly (from Epic Saga); CV: Junichi Suwabe, Sam Riegel *Genius Guy No. 445 (from Epic Saga); CV: Mitsuki Saiga, Barbara Goodson *E.T.G. (from Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor); CV: Takeshi Kusao, Yuri Lowenthal *Heddo (from Heddo); CV: Tomomichi Nishimura, Bob Johnson *Fehc (from Heddo); CV: Kan Tokumaru, Kirk Thornton *Snickard (from Zagodah); CV: Takehito Koyasu, Brad MacDonald *Lina Yakamoto (from Orochi Breaker); CV: Aya Hirano, Wendee Lee *Roid (from Epic Saga); CV: Eiji Takemoto, Quinton Flynn *Fireboy (from Fireboy: The First Chapter); CV: Tomoe Hanba, Kate Higgins *Cyclone (from Fireboy: The First Chapter): Kappei Yamaguchi *Wombat (from Fireboy: The First Chapter); CV: Kunihiko Yasui, Travis Willingham *Ryu Nagato (from Eon); CV: Maaya Sakamoto, Tara Platt *Mr. Bones (from Epic Saga): Tomokazu Sugita *Janga no Eon (from Eon); CV: Sakura Nogawa, Derek Stephen Prince *General Kurt (from Epic Saga); CV: Nozomu Sasaki, Liam O'Brien *Light Nova (from Space Warriors: The Legend of Souls); CV: Ryotaro Okiayu, Jamieson Price *Azarel (from Hollow); CV: Kazuya Nakai, Crispin Freeman *Yun (from Frontier Adventure); CV: Chihiro Suzuki, David Vincent *Galactic Petey (from Epic Saga); CV: Unsho Ishizuka, Fred Tatasciore *Sephira (from Epic Saga: Those Who Fight); CV: Emiri Kato, Melissa Fahn *Dark Guy (from Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor); CV: Chika Sakamoto, Laura Bailey *Morris Jade (from Til Death Do Thou Fight); CV: Shintaro Ohata, James Arnold Taylor *Weiss (from Neo Vortex); CV: Shinnosuke Tachibana, Grant George *Mia Sazunara (from Orochi Breaker); CV: Kanako Kondou, Cassandra Lee *Thomas Jade (from Til Death Do Thou Fight); CV: Kenta Miyake, Doug Erholtz Gamecom Team: New *Shrikes (from Eclipse); CV: Kiyotaka Furushima, Troy Baker *Aki Toriuma (from Nirvana Fear); CV: Satomi Korogi, Sandy Fox *Zio (from Ninja-gan'na); CV: Shunsuke Kazama, Will Friedle *Paradog (from Neo Vortex); CV: Yukari Tamura, Colleen O'Shaughnessey *The King (from Epic Saga: Those Who Fight); CV: Takehito Koyasu, Larry Kenney *Gigadon (from The Nameless); CV: Tomokazu Sugita, Dave Mallow *Kiwi (from Kiwi Adventures); CV: Rie Kugimiya, Logan Grove *Seth Felderman (from Dead World); CV: Hiroki Touchi, Roger Craig Smith *Yoshitoma (from M.A.D.); CV: Ryuzaburo Otomo, Jay S. Gilbert *Greg James/Gregory Jackston (from Zaker); CV: Toshiyuki Toyonaga, Michael Reisz *Cheryl (from Days of the Sane); CV: Mamiko Noto, Carrie Keranen *Zeus (from Savior of the Godz); CV: Binbin Takaoka, Peter Cullen *Odin (from Savior of the Godz); CV: Banjo Ginga, Jamieson Price Gamecom Team: Returning/Unlockable *OX (from Hollow); CV: Keiji Fujiwara, Lex Lang *Lord Apocalypse (from Epic Saga); CV: Norio Wakamoto, Skip Stellrecht (sub-boss 1; Arcade Mode) *Uroboros (from Pokemon Desperation); CV: Wataru Takagi *Goddess Terios (from Epic Saga: Ouroburos vs. Beecanoe); CV: Chie Nakamura, Cindy Robinson (sub-boss 6; Arcade Mode) *Rashiel (from Pokemon Infinity); CV: Kentaro Ito *Machine No. Z32T (from Severs); CV: Shigeru Chiba, Jim Ward *Charon (from Arena of Sagas); CV: None (sub-boss 2; Arcade Mode) *The Necromancer (from Til Death Do Thou Fight); CV: Jin Yamanoi, Richard Epcar *Arc the Moon (from Kuro Shinku ~ Akurai Rokugatsu); CV: Takahiro Mizushima, Richard Cansino *Penumbra the Sultan (from Epic Saga 2: Treason and Redemption); CV: Atsuko Tanaka, Michelle Ruff (sub-boss 2; Arcade Mode) *Alejandro (from Combat Park); CV: Yuuichi Nakamura, Todd Haberkorn *Joka Roiyarudekki (from Frontier Adventure); CV: Takashi Kondo, Patrick Seitz *Retsu Koga (from Dead World); CV: Mamoru Miyano *Blackbeard (from Combat Park); CV: Banjo Ginga, Warren Rodgerson *OX (from Hollow); CV: Keiji Fujiwara, Tom Wyner *Jeiku (from Heddo); CV: Takeshi Aono, Steve Kramer *Belphegor (from Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor); CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa, Keith Silverstein *Armora (from Pokemon Prism); CV: Kana Ueda *Leon (from Combat Park); CV: Mayumi Shintani, Philece Sampler *Emperor Shiroan (from Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor); CV: Tessho Genda, Michael McConnohie (sub-boss 5; Arcade Mode) *Judas (from Epic Saga: Those Who Fight); CV: Takahiro Sakurai, Tony Oliver (sub-boss 9; Arcade Mode) Gamecom Team: Cameo *Ogwrath (from Combat Park) *Mr. Bosu (from Heddo) *Celio (from Mario Bros: The Underground) *Saul (from Combat Park) *Sjaander (from Combat Park) *Kiru Doma (from Orochi Breaker) *Yuri (from Frontier Adventure) *Frejya (from Combat Park) *Lea (from Combat Park) *Axmin (from Pokemon Opal) *Rannalian Guard (from Epic Saga: The Afteryears) *Chibinis (from Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor) *Siege (from Eclipse) *Turbo (from Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor) *Fission (from Dragon Wars) *Katherine (from Dragon Wars) *Aaron Mathis (from Locomotion) *Buddha (from Savior of the Godz) *Satan (from Savior of the Godz) *Jesus (from Savior of the Godz) Capcom fraction Capcom Team: Returning/Starter *Ryu (from Street Fighter): Toru Okawa, Kyle Hebert *Ken (from Street Fighter): Yuji Kishi, Reuben Langdon *Chun-Li (from Street Fighter II: The World Warrior): Michiko Neya, Laura Bailey *Megaman X (from Megaman X): Takahiro Sakurai, Mark Gatha *Dante (from Devil May Cry): Toshiyuki Morikawa, Reuben Langdon *Strider Hiryu (from Strider): Yuji Ueda, T.J. Storm *Akuma (from Street Fighter II): Taketora, Keith Burgess *Arthur (from Ghosts 'N Goblins): Tetsu Inada, Dan Woren *Roll (from Mega Man): Hiromi Igarashi, Shelby Lindley *Viewtiful Joe (from Viewtiful Joe): Tomokazu Seki, Darrel Gulibeau *Bass (from Mega Man): Nobuyuki Hiyama, Liam O'Brien *Morrigan Aensland (from Darkstalkers): Rie Tanaka, Siobhan Flynn *Felicia (from Darkstalkers): Kana Asumi, Melissa Fahn *Jin Saotome (from Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness): Yuji Ueda, Sam Riegel *J. Talbain (from Darkstalkers): Yuji Ueda, Jamieson Price *Tessa (from Red Earth): Tomoko Naka, Kim Mai Guest *Jotaro Kujo (from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure): Jurota Kosugi, Richard Epcar *Alex (from Street Fighter III): Hiroki Yasumoto, Chris Edgerly *Sanada Yukimura (from Sengoku Basara): Soichiro Hoshi, Johnny Yong Bosch ("Kevin Hatcher") *Leon Kennedy (from Resident Evil 2): Masakazu Morita, Paul Mercier *Mike Haggar (from Final Fight): Kiyoyuki Yanada, Matt Riedy *Batsu Ichimonji (from Rival Schools: United By Fate): Nobuyuki Hiyama, Robbie Rist *Kaijin no Soki (from Onimusha: Dawn of Dreams): Toshiyuki Kusuda, David Beron *Makoto (from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike): Makoto Tsumura, Jay D. Stone *Phoenix Wright (from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney): Shu Takumi, Michael Sinterniklaas *Jericho Cross (from Darkwatch): Tsuyoshi Koyama, Christopher Corey Smith *M. Bison (from Street Fighter II: The World Warrior): Norio Wakamoto, Gerald C. Rivers Capcom Team: New *Vergil (from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening): Hiroaki Hirata, Daniel Southworth *Zero (from Mega Man Zero): Yuto Kazama, Steve Staley *Rolento (from Final Fight): Wataru Takagi, Michael McConnohie *Tron Bonne (from Mega Man Legends): Mayumi Iizuka, Tara Platt *Baby Bonnie Hood (from Darkstalkers 3): Ryoko Shiraishi, Philece Sampler *Remy (from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike): Eiji Sekiguchi, Doug Erholtz *Aureolus Lorenzo Belli (from Haunting Ground): Takashi Ohara, Robin Atkin Downes *Frank West (from Dead Rising): Kappei Yamaguchi, T.J. Rotolo *Captain Commando (from Captain Commando): Takashi Nagasako, Doug Stone *Regina (from Dino Crisis): Atsuko Tanaka, Kate Higgins *C. Viper (from Street Fighter IV): Mie Sonozaki, Michelle Ruff Capcom Team: Returning/Unlockable *Sigma (from Megaman X); CV: Mugihito, Gerald Matthews (sub-boss 3; Arcade Mode) *Shin Akuma (from Street Fighter II); CV: Taketora, Keith Burgess (sub-boss 4; Arcade Mode) *Evil Ryu (from Street Fighter Alpha); CV: Toru Okawa, Kyle Hebert (sub-boss 7; Arcade Mode) *Oni Akuma (from Super Street Fighter IV); CV: Taketora, Keith Burgess (final boss; Arcade Mode) *Gill (from Street Fighter III); CV: Joji Nakata, Lawrence Bayne (sub-boss 8; Arcade Mode) *Hauzer (from Red Earth): N/A *Double (from Megaman X4): Yasunori Matsumoto, Patrick Cavanagh *Classic Megaman (from Mega Man): Yumiko Kobayashi, Brianne Siddall *Mia Fey (from''' Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney'): Miyuki Kawahara, Michelle Ruff *Jedah Dohma (from '''Darkstalkers 3'): Isshin Chiba, David Vincent *Vile (from Megaman X): Hiroshi Shimozaki, Roger Rhodes *Hsien-Ko (from Darkstalkers 2): Saori Hayami, Hunter Austin *Jill Valentine (from Resident Evil): Atsuko Yuya, Patricia Ja Lee *Oda Nobunaga (from Sengoku Basara): Norio Wakamoto, John Fitzgerald (sub-boss 10; Arcade Mode) *Diablos (from Monster Hunter): N/A *Kasuga (from Sengoku Basara): Natsuko Kuwatani, Stephanie Sheh *Asura (from Asura's Wrath): Jin Yamanoi, Corey Burton *Takeda Shingen (from Sengoku Basara): Tessho Genda, Michael McConnohie *Zero (from Mega Man X): Ryotaro Okiayu, Lucas Gilbertson *Kenji (from Red Earth): Yukimasa Kishino, Travis Willingham *Saki Omokane (from Quiz Nanairo Dreams): Yoko Honna, Karen Strassman Capcom Team: Cameo *Matsu Maeda (from Sengoku Basara) *Chuck Greene (from Dead Rising 2) *Poison (from Final Fight) *E. Honda (from Street Fighter II: The World Warrior) *Ice Man (from Mega Man) *Duo (from Mega Man 8) *Boman Delgado (from Rival Schools: United By Fate) *Edward Falcon (from Power Stone) *Hydron (from Red Earth) *Hugo (from Final Fight) *Sodom (from Final Fight) *Eddie (from Mega Man) *Auto (from Mega Man 7) *Iris (from Mega Man X4) *Colonel (from Mega Man X4) *Mack the Knife (from Captain Commando) *Anita (from Darkstalkers 2) *Amaterasu (from Okami) *Issun (from Okami) *William Augustus Grey (from Dark Void) Guest characters *Sonic the Hedgehog (from Sonic the Hedgehog); CV: Junichi Kanemaru, Roger Craig Smith - Sonic Generations '''appearance (Modern) *Simon (from '''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann); CV: Tetsuya Kakihara, Yuri Lowenthal - Beastman War a''rc appearance (fights using Lagann w/Boota) *Cloud Strife (from '''Final Fantasy VII'); CV: Takahiro Sakurai, Steve Burton - Kingdom Hearts '''appearance *Wolverine (from '''X-Men); CV: Rikiya Koyama, Steven Blum - Hulk Vs. '''appearance *Son Goku (from '''Dragon Ball); CV: Masako Nozawa, Sean Schemmel - Dragon Ball Z '''appearance *Jin Kazama (from '''Tekken 3); CV: Isshin Chiba, Patrick Seitz - Tekken 3 '''appearance *KOS-MOS (from '''Xenosaga); CV: Mariko Suzuki, Bridget Hoffman - Namco X Capcom '''appearance *Mario (from '''Super Mario Bros.); CV: Shigeru Miyamoto, Charles Martinet - Super Mario Galaxy 2 '''appearance *Kyo Kusanagi (From The King of Fighters '94'); CV: Masahiro Nonaka, Peter von Gomm - '''The King of Fighters XIII '''appearance *Crash Bandicoot (from '''Crash Bandicoot'); CV: TBA - Crash Twinsanity '''appearance *Ratchet (from '''Ratchet & Clank); CV: TBA - Ratchet & Clank 3 '''appearance *Homer Simpson (from '''The Simpsons); CV: Dan Castellaneta - Original '''appearance Guest characters: Cameo *Tifa Lockhart (from '''Final Fantasy VII) *Vincent Valentine (from Final Fantasy VII) *Yuffie Kisaragi (from Final Fantasy VII) *Cid Highwind (from Final Fantasy VII) *Cait Sith and Red XIII (from Final Fantasy VII) *Kefka Palazzo (from Final Fantasy VI) *Yoko Littner (from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Kamina (from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Heihachi Mishima (from Tekken) *Kazuya Mishima (from Tekken) *Jun Kazama (from Tekken 2) *Jean Grey (from X-Men) *Cyclops (from X-Men) *Magneto (from X-Men) *Storm (from X-Men) *Tails (from Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Knuckles (from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) *Silver the Hedgehog (from Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Slicer (from Sonic the Hedgehog 2) *Metal Sonic (from Sonic CD) *Vegeta (from Dragon Ball Z) *Future Trunks (from Dragon Ball Z) *Kid Gohan (from Dragon Ball Z) *Maron (from Dragon Ball) *Krillin (from Dragon Ball) *Bulma (from Dragon Ball) *Luigi (from'' Mario Bros.''') *Toad (from '''Super Mario Bros'.) *Bowser (from '''Super Mario Bros.) *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros.) *Wario (from Super Mario Land 2: The 6 Golden Coins) *Iori Yagami (from The King of Fighters '95) *Ash Crimson (from The King of Fighters 2003) *K' (from The King of Fighters '99) *Coco Bandicoot (from Crash Bandicoot) *Dr Neo Cortex (from Crash Bandicoot) *Tiny Tiger (from Crash Bandicoot) *Captain Quark (from Ratchet & Clank) *Dr Nefarious (from Ratchet & Clank) *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) *Bart Simpson (from The Simpsons) *Lisa Simpson (from The Simpsons) Original characters *Devil Beecanoe; CV: Junichi Suwabe, Sam Riegel (unlockable after completing any Gamecom character's Story Mode on the Hard or Super Hard difficulty) *Angel Ryu; CV: Toru Okawa, Kyle Hebert (unlockable after completing any Capcom character's Story Mode on the Hard or Super Hard difficulty) *Legion; CV: Hidenari Ugaki, David Lodge (the final boss in Story Mode; unlockable after completing any Gamecom or Capcom character's Story Mode on the Super Hard difficulty) Game Modes *Story Mode: Play as one character from either Gamecom or Capcom as you fight against fifteen characters along with exchangeable dialogue quips and animated cutscenes *Arcade Mode: Playable in a 1-vs-1, 2-vs-2, or 4-vs-4 setting, fight against eighteen opponents, including the ten sub-bosses and the final boss (which is depending on the team of characters or the leader) *Vs. Mode: Play against a friend, computer-controlled opponent, or watch two computers go head-on-head (settings also include 1-vs-1, 2-vs-2, and 4-vs-4) *Cyberstorm Bout: This is the official online mode for Gamecom vs. Capcom 2! **Tag-Team Tourney **One-on-One **Two-on-Two **Three-on-Three **Four-on-Four **Rival Battle **Friend Fight **Player Settings **Online Card **Ranking Arena *Survival: Fight as many teams or individual characters as possible in order to earn High Tension Points ("HTP") *Time Attack: This is very similar to Arcade Mode, except you'll be able to beat this depending on the time limit. If you win, you might get a new record... And if that's the case, think about beating that high score of yours from before! *Create-a-Character Room: This is where you will be able to create your very own fight with various stances, pre-fight/win animations, clothing, hair, skin, physique, normal attacks, Death Penalty moves, Meteor Break techniques, Final Oblivion Force techniques, a different name for your fighter, and you can also mess around with the voice... Just for the Lulz! *Shop: Go in here in order to spend High Tension Points on either extra stages, character color schemes, bonus content, and game modes... If you're looking for additional characters, this ain't the place you should be looking for. *Options: You can change a few things here **Game Settings **Language Settings (Text, Voice): Japanese, English **Load File **Save File **Autosave: On/Off **Staff Roll **Filter Select: Crisp, Classic, Smooth **Controller Layout *Extras: Looking for any bonus content? Then this game mode's your best friend for it **Gallery: includes character-specific endings from Story Mode, the character-specific animated cutscenes from Story Mode, the official images for the characters, the stage concepts, promotional artwork, and the brand logos, Gamecom and Capcom, in their glory! **Trailer: MegaMix Theatre, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Excalibur: Mission, Epic Saga: The Afteryears, DmC: Devil May Cry, and Tekken X Street Fighter **Game Demo: Epic Saga: Those Who Fight, Dead World, Severs, Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike, SoulCalibur, Street Fighter X Tekken, Megaman X2, Megaman X8, Hollow, and Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Stage List Returning *SpacE Fighting Ring (from Frontier Adventure) *Blood Cauldron (from Orochi Breaker) *Central Highway (from Megaman X) *Sigma's Palace (from Megaman X8) *Tokugawa Bar (from Heddo) *Forever Torment (from Darkstalkers 3) *The Black Graveyard (from Hollow) *Planet Conquest (from Epic Saga: Those Who Fight) *Raccoon City (from Resident Evil 2) *Neon Circuit 360 (from Neo Vortex) *Metro City (from Final Fight) *Planet of the Dead (from Epic Saga: Those Who Fight) *Fetus of God (from Darkstalkers 3) *Darkmoon City (from Pokemon Infinity/Desperation) *Court Room (from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) *Taiyo High School (from Rival Schools: United By Fate) *Temen-ni-gru (from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) *Scrap Wasteland (from Severs) *Sunset Grove (from Dead World) New *Planet Namek (from Dragon Ball Z) *Jeeha Village (from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann) *Kijuju (from Resident Evil 5) *Planet Sauria (from Epic Saga) *Salazar Castle (from Resident Evil 4) *Planet Rannali (from Epic Saga: The Afteryears) *Ship of Dark Entities (from Epic Saga) *Ghost Town (from Nirvana Fear) *Sky Sanctuary Zone (from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles) *The Final Gate (unlockable after completing Story Mode with any character from Gamecom or Capcom on the Hard or Super Hard difficulty); this is where you will fight Legion, the final boss during Story Mode. *Kousyu Street (from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike); 01:55 AM and Eclipse versions *Rising Dragoon (from Street Fighter EX) *Incinerated Factory (from Severs) *Skygrounds (from Combat Park) *Ship of Dark Entities!!! (unlockable after completing Story Mode with any character from Gamecom on the Super Hard difficulty); the stage design is the same as the original Ship of Dark Entities area, except now, the background is fading to black as bloud is pouring around the sides of the area. This is where you will fight Devil Beecanoe during Story Mode, as well *Heaven (unlockable after completing Story Mode with any character from Capcom on the Super Hard difficulty; this is where you will fight Angel Ryu during the Story Mode. *Shinra Headquarters (from Final Fantasy VII) *Hyperbolic Time Chamber (from Dragon Ball Z) *Ark of Yamato (from Okami) *Ezofuji (from Okami) *City Escape (from Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) *Green Hill Zone (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Pleroma (from Xenosaga) *Jayville Express (from Locomotion) *Great Tower (from Pokemon Worlds) *Soul Stronghold (from Til Death Do Thou Fight) *Waterfront (from Fireboy) *Galaxy Tours (from Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Mushroom Kingdom (from Super Mario Bros.) Other Information *Rating: Teen (ESRB), A (CERO), 12+ (PEGI) *Directed by: Ryota Niitsuma *Platform: 1-2 Player fighting (1-8 players via PlayStation Network, Xbox Live, Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, and GigaStream) *Other names **Gamecom vs. Capcom 2: Enigma XII (North America; excluding the 3DS) **Gamecom vs. Capcom II: Intese Tag-Team Brawl ~ Three.D Extravaganza (Nintendo 3DS port) **Gamecom vs. Capcom 2nd: The Fight Continues (Europe) **Chaos Battle ~ Gamecom VS/AND Capcom 2 (Japan) Trivia *For right now, this article has NOT been yet completed. Remember that you can also help out on this one, yourself... And while you do so, please look back at the original Gamecom vs. Capcom article and add a few things from there to here. *For both of the Gamecom and Capcom sides, there are no new characters that are unlockable, and instead, all of them are playable from the start. *For the first time, in video games (and non-canon), Mario was voiced in Japanese (by Shigeru Miyamoto, first time providing voice in this game), long ago before the Mario Anime movie/OVA. Category:Wii U games Category:PlayStation games Category:3DS games Category:GigaCom Category:Xbox games Category:Fighting Category:Console Category:Multiplayer Category:2D Category:Capcom Category:GameCom Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U Category:3DS Category:Xbox 360 Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:PSVita Category:PS3 Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PC Games Category:PC Category:PC games